Guidelines
It's good for each community to work out and set general guidelines for how they work together. This gives a base-line for expected behavior in that community. There are some common guidelines, such as being polite or not vandalizing articles, that are standard on most sites, but a community may want to add in specific points that fit their project and its contributors. Many of the common guidelines are similar to those found in any community, whether it's offline or online, a social club, gaming guild, or sports team. They are often not all meant to be hard and fast rules, but provide guiding principles for community growth and sustainability. Not being aware does not make you exempt. It is your own responsibility to make sure you are following the rules. Not knowing about them does not mean you can violate the rules. General Now there are a few guidelines which need to be understood by the user himself. Yet we feel it to be necessary enough to point it out explicitly. # Official language: English. We don't care if it's British or American, as long as it's not "L33t" or "TXT." Abbreviations are fine, but keep it within reason. # Respect other users. '''Any form of disrespect or rudeness to staff members or other users is not tolerated. # '''Do not swear at other players. Please refrain from swearing at all because you are at an international platform meeting people from all-round the globe. Represent your country to the best of your ability. # Never ever share personal information. As mentioned above this is an international platform so please neither ask for nor share any personal information. It can lead to you being a victim of cyber crime in certain cases and so we strictly forbid you to do so. Rules for all 1. Do not vandalise the pages. Vandalism includes, but is not limited to: * Pornographic content. * Offensive content. * False information. * Content deletion. 2. Do not create new categories or insert new and/or old ones. 3. NO swearing at other players or disrespecting any user/local staff. 4. Do not flood or spam in the comments. This includes, but is not limited to: * Offensive comments. * Pornographic comments. * Gibberish and/or multiple comments. * Clan advertising. * Reviving old topics. * Consecutive comments at the same topic. If you have more to add to your comment then add to it by editing the previous comment(s). Hover over your comment box with your mouse and two boxes should appear in the lower right corner of the box; click the "More" button and then click edit. 5. Do not create new pages without an administrator's permission unless you are creating a Strategy Guide. Keep in mind that your page should display accurate and helpful information to the community. 6. Do not create blank Strategy guides. This includes: * Only having a tag on the page and saying you will work on it later. * Have less than 3 paragraphs on the page. * Including redundant info such as information already found on troop article pages. 7. Do not edit solely for the purpose of ranking/Wikia achievements. 8. Do not create new pages with personal information. You have your personal page(s) and a personal blog in your profile. 9. Do not insert any information regarding hacks or glitches on the Wikia pages. 10. Do enter an edit summary in the upper right-hand corner of the edit screen for every edit...even if you undo a previous edit (add your summary after the 'undo' information). 11. Do not advertise selling your own Clash of Clans account. There are many reasons, one being it is not a safe transaction. Your thread will be immediately removed and you will be warned not to do it again. 12. Red Link policy - Don't make red links to prove a point, only use them for pages that need to be created. Our Wikia is the most complete guide in existence for the Clash of Clans game. Supercell has recognized us as the de facto "official source" of knowledge for their game, and we want to continue to be the best place to find information and communicate with your fellow Clashers. If you don't know what you can or can't do on this Wikia, feel free to ask any administrator. They are the best people to help you about the game and this wiki. For further details go through the policy page.'''